Bang Bang, I Shot You Down
by severus.siriusly
Summary: A girl from Calebs' past returns but are her reasons for coming back as innocent as they seem. Or his there something dangerous hidden in her sudden return. Couples will vary There will be sex and violence juat to warn or entice you which ever...lo


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or any of the pretty boys in it (unfortunately) **

**A/N: Pairings will vary, and I'm still thinking about who she will end up.**

*************************************************************************

"_**I never needed you for judgment..."**_

_**PCD**_

_________________________________________________________________________

Nicky's was packed that Friday, and the Sons of Ipswich sat in the back at a table silently conversing and enjoying themselves. Caleb Danvers the eldest and leader of the four sat with his girl friend Sarah Wenham looking rather uninterested, that is until a pair of perfectly toned stiletto clad mocha legs emerged from the darkness outside. Caleb's eyes slowly moved up taking in every curve of the body as it slowly stepped into the bar, he absentmindedly ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes landed on a flat toned stomach with a belly piercing, they moved higher and rested momentarily on a pair of perfectly sized breast before continuing their slow journey to the woman's face. And when his eyes did finally reach her face he blanched; it was Cassandra Moore she was back and looking better than ever. Caleb ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily as he slid his other hand from Sarah's, for some reason he didn't feel comfortable holding her hand in public while Cassandra stood there taking in the room. Not that he should've cared she was after all the one who left him without so much as a goodbye. But then again the last conversation they had shared had ended with her in tears.

"Well would you look at that boys." It was Reid who spoke his eyes locked on the perfect body that was now sitting at the bar ordering a drink and biting her lip as guys began flirting with her, not recognizing her at all. "You know she looks familiar." Reid whispered to Tyler who sat next to him sipping on a beer, Caleb wanted desperately to tell him who she was but decided not to Reid would recognize her soon.

"Man look at those legs." Tyler muttered licking his lips eyes never leaving the spot at the bar where Cassandra sat. He elbowed Pogue who didn't say anything as he took a quick glance, a glance that Kate Tunney saw almost immediately and smacked him for. Pogue suppressed a groan and the urge to shake her; God she had gotten insecure after he told her about the Covenant.

"Caleb babe what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Sarah said rubbing her boyfriend's arm not picking up on the fact that he hadn't stopped staring at the same girl for the past three minutes. He didn't answer her, he hadn't found his voice yet he was still in shock that Cassandra had walked into Nicky's. There were a few more vulgar comments made by Reid, and a couple of grunts of approval from Tyler who continued to sip at his beer entranced by Cassandra's legs.

Cassandra sat at the bar not really caring about the guys that had begun to flirt with her, she had to bite her lip to keep from lashing out and saying something rude. She heaved a sigh and felt eyes on her, she slowly turned her head and cursed under her breath. They had seen her and from the shocked looks on the four boy's faces they recognized her, it was a moment before the blonde haired boy stood and beckoned her over to the table with a smirk on his face. Cassandra couldn't help but smile as she stood and began to walk towards the four Sons of Ipswich. Her path was blocked suddenly by a tall curly haired brunette.

"Well, well, well Cassandra I didn't think we'd ever see you again."

Cassandra smiled as she bit the corner of her lip, "Hello Aaron."

There was a moment of silence as he looked down at her taking in her appearance, smirking as very inappropriate thoughts about the two of them filtered through his mind. "You shouldn't have left without saying goodbye, doll." He whispered leaning down to her ear and wrapping an arm around her waist. Cassandra smiled a little more as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I know I should've let know I was leaving. Things got out of hand and I couldn't deal so I bailed."

"Yeah Kira told me about her and Caleb, I figured that was why."

Cassandra made a sound of disgust, "That was part of it." She told him as they continued their close embrace. "I'm sure the whole school knows about it as well." She continued as she backed away slightly running her hands through her long black hair.

"Actually I told her to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing, the only ones who know are you, me, her, and Mr. Perfect." Aaron replied reaching out and running his fingers through her hair only to have her playfully swat his hand away. "Dance with me." He asked lowering his voice and pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe later Aaron, Reid and the boys look like they're about to explode." Aaron's only response was to roll his eyes and stalk off to the table where Bordy and Kira sat looking less than pleased. Cassandra continued her journey to the table that the Sons sat at. "Hey guys, did you miss me?" She asked when she finally arrived at their table. There was a heavy silence that settled around the seven kids, then finally Reid spoke up.

"Well I don't know about them, but I know I did." He answered stepping around the table and pulling Cassandra into a tight close hug, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his a little too much. He released her and took a step back looking over her outfit, tight black cropped t-shirt and a short black denim skirt that rode dangerously low on her hips. "Man you got even hotter, if that's even possible." Reid muttered earning a small laugh from Cassandra.

"Move over dude you're not the only one who missed her." Tyler stated pushing Reid out of his way and pulling Cassandra into a bear hug. "God Cassie if you ever leave like that again I'll hunt you down and drag you back to Ipswich myself." Cassandra groaned and rested her head against Tyler's shoulder for a moment.

"I know, I know but if I would've told what was going and what happened you would've made me stay, and I just...I couldn't things were just bad for me..." Cassandra let her eyes slip in Caleb's direction for a split second before she turned her attention to Pogue who was looking like it was taking all his will power to stay in his seat.

"Cas you look great-"

Kate cleared her throat loudly from his side and he quickly stopped talking and sat silently with an annoyed look on his face. Cassandra let out a loud breath and looked at Kate but didn't say anything. Instead she turned her attention to the confused blonde girl sitting next to Caleb, "Hi I'm Cassandra Moore I'm an old friend of the boys." She said politely holding her hand out to the girl,

"Hi I'm Sarah Wenham, I'm Caleb's girlfriend." Cassandra arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and shook the girls hand.

Then with a heavy sigh Cassandra turned her attention to Caleb. She didn't say anything as she looked at him she couldn't bring herself to speak to him, too many old emotions and buried feelings had surfaced when their eyes locked. "What are you doing here Cassandra?" His question caught her off guard.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I didn't know I needed a reason to come back home." She snapped back suddenly angry at his attitude. "Geez I wasn't aware that I needed to make sure it was okay with you if I came back." Cassandra added rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant Cassandra it's just...we need to talk." Caleb growled under his breath standing up and leaning across the table. The other five bodies at the table had all shifted to one side watching the two glare at each other.

Cassandra scoffed and shook her head. "Whatever, Caleb." She hissed turning on her heel and stalking off to sit back at the bar.

_The nerve of that insensitive ass. Who does he think he is. After what he did, I'll show him. _

Cassandra slid from her barstool and sauntered over to where Aaron was now standing glaring at Caleb.

"Well that didn't look pleasant." He muttered as Cassandra grabbed his arm and took him to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." It was a command more than a question, and Aaron complied with a sly smile on his face as the pure, smooth voice of Nancy Sinatra filled the bar.

_Bang Bang My Baby Shot Me Down..._

Cassandras' eyes slid to Calebs' as the sad words flowed from the old juke box. A hand sliding across her stomach drew her attention back to the man pressed to her body.

"You know I really did miss you Cassie." Aaron whispered in her ear, she turned slowly and seductively a smirk on her face.

Cassandra laughed a small almost quiet laugh as she looked into the brunettes eyes. Someone beside them cleared their throat.

"We need to talk." It was Caleb again his voice more stern now as he cast an imposing shadow over the dancing couple.

"No-" Cassandra stopped short when she caught his gaze his eyes bleeding black for a moment as he held his head low. "Fine. I'll see you later Aaron."

Cassandra followed Caleb outside silently annoyed.

The door to Nicky's slammed shut and Caleb rounded on Cassandra not knowing whether to be furious or happy.

"What are you doing here? Where'd you go? And why did you just disappear?"

Cassandra scoffed again and turned on her heel. "I'm not going through this with you Caleb." She didn't see his eyes bleed black and his hand clench as he used to keep hold her where she stood.

"Caleb Danvers you let me go this instant." She seethed through clenched teeth.

"Not until you answer me."

"You have until the count of four."

"Just."

"One"

"Tell."

"Two."

"Me."

Three.

"Why."

"Four."

He didn't let go and Cassandra let loose her own little piece of hell. Her eyes bled black and she whirled around breaking Calebs' hold on her and sent him flying.

"You stupid boy. You want to know the truth fine I'll let you know all the grimy little details."

Cassandra hissed stalking to where Caleb was picking himself up Cassandra pushed him against the side of the building her eyes staying black and cold. The door to Nicky's flew open as the other three sons came rushing out. "Just a moment boys I'm almost done." Cassandra whispered not taking her eyes off of Caleb "I saw you and Kira." Caleb went pale. "She was on her knees with your dick in her mouth and you were enjoying every second of it."

"Cassandra that meant nothin-"

She placed a perfectly manicured hand to his lips.

"And then we had that horrible fight over why you couldn't tell me that you loved me. After everything after all the trails and tribulations and me being there for you when your father became addicted, you still couldn't say whether you loved me or not." Cassandra was silent for a moment as she took a deep calming breath. "That's why I left Caleb because of you, and now I'm back because I wanted to come home because I missed my friends and family. The end." And then she released him and walked away in no particular direction.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**ok this is just the first chapter it'll get better I promise I just had to get it started somewhere lol and yes Cassandra is a witch...more will be revealed later toodles..**_


End file.
